This Doesn't Seem Very Ezzy, Bridgette
by stories.without.happy.endings
Summary: Izzy is single at the Loser Hotel and Ezekiel plans to ask her out!  But when Bridgette starts teaching him how to ask a girl out, will a romance bloom between the two? Bridgette/Ezekiel/Izzy; In-progress, intro up.


**Hello there; this is TheAuthor123 here with another fanfiction concoction his mind has thought up of! So, here's just a recap of the summary: Izzy is finally single at the Loser Hotel and Ezekiel is ready to ask her out. But when Bridgette starts to help him get his girl, will a romance spark between the two? XD I love myself :P**

**Pairings: Bridgekiel and Ezzy for sure; this is more of a Bridgette/Ezekiel/Izzy love triangle story, so keep reading! Because of TDWT, canon pairings have been messed up, but we'll see ;)**

**Warnings: Nothing really.**

**SPOILER ALERT! This story does contain spoilers of the Final 5 of TDWT; the sources are very realiable up to this point, so read at your own risk. This may be the Final 5, it may not - I personally think it will be, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama at all; if I did, Noah would've won by now! :P**

* * *

"You…are…_The Zeke._ You…are…unstoppable. Those other guys don't stand a chance against you in season four, eh. You…are…_The Zeke."_ Ezekiel was standing in a large white washroom. He had his hands gripped against the sink and was putting his weight on his outstretched arms. He was wearing his usually outfit, complete with an expensive-looking pair of sunglasses and his golden "Z" necklace. He sounded confident. "You are the Zeke!" he continued, now pointing to himself in the mirror. "You are the greatest! And you _will_ win this competition!" Ezekiel finished his self-to-self pep talk by throwing his arms up in the air, fists clenched. "You are!" The prairie boy was now yelling at this point and would've continued his pep talk had he not been interrupted by a sudden bad smell.

Ezekiel stopped mid sentence and sniffed; he then coughed. "What smells rank in here, eh?" He took off his shades and proceeded to turn away from the mirror, peering around for another contestant.

A flush was heard as a door to a bathroom stall suddenly swung open. Their in the doorway stood Owen. He sighed. "Oh, man did I have to _go._" His vision shifted towards Ezekiel. "Oh, Ezekiel," he smiled. "Good pep talk, pal! You show those other guys whose boss!" The fat teen gave Ezekiel a "thumbs up" as he walked to a vacant sink to wash his hands.

Ezekiel looked confused. "Owen!" he exclaimed, scowling. "I thought I told everyone to stay out of this restroom from two to four!"

Owen, now washing his hands, looked over his shoulder at Ezekiel. "Oh." He went back to washing his hands. "Sorry buddy, I was in here at one-thirty! I've had to go…_a lot_ lately." Owen finished up washing his hand and was now drying them with paper towel.

"Ew. Why, though, eh?" The prairie boy was confused. No one else had to go, so it couldn't have been the hotel's food; and Owen looked healthy, so he couldn't have been sick.

Owen sighed. "It's Izzy. She broke up with me and now she won't talk to me! I feel guilty; she only broke up with me because I was trying to go after Blainely." The fat teen looked regretful and depressed.

Ezekiel's eyes got wide. "Dude! Blaineley's like twenty-eight! She's way too old for you, eh? And," Ezekiel stopped mid-sentence and his eyes got even wider. "Wait…Izzy's single?"

"Yeah, she is, but…" Owen looked up towards Ezekiel only to find he wasn't there. The only noise in the washroom now was the sound of the door closing.

* * *

Bridgette sat on a couch in the middle of the hotel's lobby with her good friend Courtney. "Oh! I just can't believe Duncan and Gwen would betray me! And Duncan, uh! I don't care if he's in the final five for the third season in a row and he wins again! I will never ever, never ever, never ever go out with him _again_! And Gwen! Oh, don't even get me _started_ on Gwen!" Courtney was ranting. Again. Unfortunately, Bridgette was the only friend she really had left and thus was the only one that would listen.

Bridgette sighed to herself. She didn't like listening to Courtney's problems all the time, especially since she couldn't shut up about this one. She'd rather reminisce on her own problems. She had obviously not made it very far into World Tour, due to Alejandro's charm and that stupid pole! Of course she had set out to win, but now she and Geoff were prize-less…again. But the real shock to her was that Alejandro was able to conceal his deceitful personality all the way to the final five! It didn't really help that his romance with Heather had created a possible final two. Hopefully, Cody or Sierra could pull out a win since no one wanted Duncan to win again. No one was really fond of Sierra, either, but it would be better than letting Heather, Duncan, or Alejandro win.

Game-play was not the only thing bothering Bridgette. Lately, Geoff has been letting his Captain Hollywood side take over, and this time it was much harder to get rid of. _Much_ harder. In fact, he wasn't even at the hotel all of the losers were staying at! He was getting a facial done so he could go audition for some stupid sitcom. Truth was, Bridgette just wanted Geoff around more so they could spend time together. She didn't care if they made out or just had dinner. Heck, she just wanted to see him one more time, he was gone so long!

As Courtney was just about to go onto another rant topic, she and Bridgette noticed Ezekiel running into the lobby, and he looked anxious to find someone. He looked around the lobby of the hotel then ran up to the two girls. "Bridgette! Courtney!" He was panting; clearly he had been running around for a while. "Have either of you seen Izzy lately?"

Courtney shot an odd glance at Bridgette, who returned the look with a shrug. Courtney looked towards Ezekiel and answered him. "Um, no. Why?"

"She's single, eh!"

A smile slowly crept upon Courtney's face as she again glanced towards Bridgette, who returned her this time for a smile. Looking back at Ezekiel, Courtney let out a slight giggle. "You think you have a chance with Izzy?"

Bridgette scowled. "Courtney! I think it's cute that he likes someone, especially after those less than flattering comments about women from season one." Bridgette looked towards Ezekiel and smiled. "Maybe he's changed."

Courtney scoffed. "Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. She then stood up. "Now, if you don't excuse me, I have to go call my lawyers. I'm not going out of Total Drama without a fight! I _will_ return this season!" With that, Courtney walked out of the lobby.

Ezekiel looked towards Bridgette. "Have you seen Izzy?"

Bridgette smiled. "This little crush you have one Izzy is _adorable_. Tell you what," Bridgette continued, standing up, "I'll teach you how to get a girlfriend, since you probably have no experience. Then, we'll both go find Izzy and then you can ask her out. Okay?"

Ezekiel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, eh! Sounds good!"

"Good," Bridgette said, standing up. She then grabbed Ezekiel's hand and started to lead him out of the lobby. "Let's go!"

As they were starting to head out of the lobby, Ezekiel spoke up. "Bridgette, you're holding my hand, eh."

Bridgette stopped dead in her track and quickly released Ezekiel's hand. She turned towards Ezekiel and her face was beet red. "I'm…so sorry, Ezekiel. Force of habit…with Geoff!" Bridgette tried to explain this to not only Ezekiel, but to herself. She couldn't find out any other reason why she would grab Ezekiel's hand. Its not like she _liked_ him…or anything.

Ezekiel just nodded, brushing it off, as Bridgette led him out of the lobby.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know this was a _really_ short chapter, but the others should be about this length or long (one will for-sure be!). When this story is completed, people should read it like a really long one-shot as this is one story that takes place in relatively 1-3 days. So it's a short story, or a 10,000 word one-shot (with chapters; I do intend on this being 10,000 words).**

**Please read and reply; constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you liked!**


End file.
